noctus_gandafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Contacten Matthias
Geallieerden * Igor Vlassov is een reusachtige Rus met een even grote lach en charisma. Hij is altijd klaar voor een grapje. Ik leerde Igor kennen in de Nieuwe Wandeling toen ik daar zat voor inbraak en hij voor fraude en het witwassen van geld. We werden goede vrienden - in de mate dat je celgenoten echt 'vrienden' kan noemen. Hij ontsnapte in de nacht voor mijn vrijlating op een erg vreemde manier: de muur van zijn cel was weg en werd pas later tweehonderd meter verderop in het park teruggevonden... Ik kreeg een e-mail van Igor na mijn vrijlating waarin hij me bedankte voor mijn vriendschap en steun. Nu hij pas weer op vrije voeten is en papa is geworden wil hij even een 'low profile' aanhouden, maar het is duidelijk dat ik daarna bij hem terecht kan voor steun en werk! Contacten * Karla De Valk is een lesbienne die werkt als jongere partner bij een bedrijf dat security apparatuur ontwerpt en verkoopt. Als ik gespecialiseerd spul wil, kan ik wellicht bij haar terecht. * 'Tom' was mijn contact voor lucratieve klusjes toen ik nog mijn geld verdiende met inbraken. Ik heb hem nog nooit ontmoet, al onze contacten verliepen via tal van omwegen... Locaties en organisaties * 'La Recluse d'Arduinna': Het adres dat papa ons gaf, de plaats waar we zijn moeder en zus zouden kunnen ontmoeten. * ArcelorMittal: hier mag ik op maandag 7 september aan de slag gaan als metaalarbeider! Die job werd voor me geregeld door Julie Rivière, mijn reclasseringsambtenaar. Het toeval wil dat ik in de uitgang een een korte romance beleefde met Vanessa, de chauffeur van het busje van en naar ArcelorMittal! * Huis van Gwendolien: Mijn zussen zijn rijke dames! Zo woont Gwendolien in een grote oude villa in het Miljoenenkwartier van Gent! Gwendolien heeft me uitgenodigd er te logeren, maar de eerste nacht zal ik bij mijn ouders verblijven, daar staan immers mijn spullen nog. * Ouderlijk huis familie Depaepe: In de Malem wijk ligt het huis waar we opgroeiden en waar onze ouders nu nog wonen. We waren er pas te gast voor een barbecue om mijn vrijlating te vieren! Ik breng er vannacht de nacht door, zodat ik morgen al wat spullen kan uit sorteren. Vanaf morgen kan ik tijdelijk terecht in het huis van Gwendolien. Andere personen * Nele Depaepe: mama! Ze ziet me ongetwijfeld graag, maar ik vrees dat ik haar toch echt heb teleurgesteld door op het slechte pad te geraken... * Luc Depaepe: papa! Wat ziet hij toch af, mijn slimme, lieve papa, in zijn rolstoel, hij kan zelfs niet meer naar zijn geliefde bib om te gaan werken! Ik ben alvast ook blij dat hij me nooit minder bekeek omdat ik stomme dingen heb gedaan. Het is een goede man. Maar wat bazelde hij recent toch, over 'Lucas Morrigan' heetten in plaats van Luc Depaepe, over een tovenaar zijn, wat was dat allemaal? * Peter De Muynck: Bah, hoe komt die brutale vlegel toch in loondienst bij mijn zus Magali! Ik herinner me die bullebak maar al te goed van zijn tijd als politieagent in Gent. Hij was er zelfs bij tijdens mijn arrestatie! Ik wou dat ik hem nooit meer zag, en ik neem aan dat dat wederzijds is, want hij kijkt duidelijk op me neer... * Jan Van Mechelen: Deze oude rechercheur gaf me zijn kaartje toen ik uit de gevangenis werd gelaten nadat mijn advocaat zijn vragen over de ontsnapping van Igor had afgewimpeld. Hij noemde nog de naam van zijn jonge vrouwelijke collega, maar die ben ik vergeten. De man zag er eerlijk uit. Misschien als ik ooit es een contact nodig heb bij de politie? * 'Meneer Proper' zei dat hij 'Paul Torfs' heette en pro deo advocaat was voor een advocatenkantoor dat nadien beweerde hem niet te kennen. Later leerde ik dat Gwendolien hem had gezien als enige concurrent op een veiling en Magali als een vreemde dokter toen ze in een Brussels ziekenhuis lag? Wie is die man toch? * Birgit Morrigan: Papa onthulde pas dat hij nog een zus heeft die Birgit heet en bij haar moeder Caitlín - onze oma! - leeft? Hij gaf ons een adres, wij plannen om hen te bezoeken. * Caitlín Morrigan: Papa onthulde pas dat zijn mama - onze oma! - samen met haar dochter - onze tante Birgit? - leeft. Hij gaf ons een adres, wij plannen om hen te bezoeken. * Julie Rivière is mijn reclasseringsambtenaar. Ze ontmoette me in een kantoortje in de gevangenis, stelde me de nodige vragen en wenst me wekelijks te ontmoeten. Op maandag 6 september zal ze me ontvangen aan de ingang van ArcelorMittal. * Vanessa: Terwijl Gwendolien dronken n de goot lag, beleefde ik een romance met Vanessa in de Mississippi. Ze bleek de chauffeur van het busje van en naar ArcelorMittal, waar ik op maandag 7 september aan de slag mag! Ik heb haar uitgenodigd dit weekend voor een tochtje met mijn motor en ze zei ja!